ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Multiple Man
Jamie Madrox, also known as Multiple Man, is a Mutant with the ability to create duplicates of himself. These "dupes" can later be reabsorbed, along with all of their memories and experiences. Biography Early Life James Madrox was born and raised on a farm in New Mexico. Growing up, James was fascinated with biology and spent most of his time in school trying to earn a degree for the SHIELD Academy. His parents on the other hand wanted him to inherit their families farm and continue the tradition. But before they could go in depth on the debate, a large hurricane formed and was headed directly for their farm. James was in the house while his parents were on the field working, meaning by the time the hurricane hit only James would make it to the basement bunker. By the time the hurricane passed, James knew that his parents were dead and the farm in ruins. With nothing left to keep him their, James sold the remaining assets of the farm and applied for the SHIELD Academy. Joining SHIELD James picked the wrong time to sign up because by the time he arrived at the campus, SHIELD was overrun by HYDRA. During the conflict SHIELD managed to gain the upper hand at the academy and James fought against HYDRA, earning him a place as part of Robert Gonzales's SHIELD faction. However unlike most of his colleagues, James admired Enhanced because of their abilities rather than hoping to wipe them off the Earth. James was transferred to the main SHIELD headquarters by the time the two factions merged into one. At the playground, James was part of the research team tasked to analyze Mutant biology and determine ways to handle the epidemic. Several months later, A Mutant named Alisha Whitley was killed while being brainwashed by the ancient Inhuman Hive. James was apart of a team tasked with performing an autopsy on the Mutant to discover if their is a way to reverse engineer a cure for the disease despite several setbacks. But James had an alternate agenda, stealing several doses of Alisha's blood, James hoped to perform an experiment capable of giving humans Inhuman abilities, having been fascinated by Alisha's powers. For several weeks, James studied the methods of Holden Radcliffe's Alpha Primitives, and believed that he had found a way to apply his methods into his own research. James gave himself regular doses of synthesized versions of Alisha's blood for weeks so that the X-Gene may become bonded to his system. Becoming More Then James X-Gene manifest, James experiments seemed to pay off as he did not turn to stone rather formed a cocoon like reports said Mutants do when they experience the change. James emerged from the cocoon looking the same as he did before, but when he accidentally bumped his toe against a table, he created a duplicate of himself. James then spent days on sick leave trying to get a handle on his new abilities, but was discovered by SHIELD agents, who reported him to the director. Upon this discovery, wanting to protect his research and the potential of giving other humans similar powers, James lied and said that he was a true Inhuman and memorized all of his research before erasing it. Needing to control his powers, James was sent to the Cocoon where he was trained by several SHIELD operatives and after several months, James mastered his powers. Desiring a SHIELD code-name, James came up with Multiple Man because in the lab, they coined Alisha the Multiple Woman. Powers and Abilities * Kinetic Duplication: Jamie Madrox creates an identical physical living duplicate of himself upon any physical impact, possibly via extra-dimensional mass acquisition similar to the process used by Ant-Man or the Hulk. This process is spontaneous and cannot be prevented by Madrox. Although he can create multiple duplicates, and the duplicates themselves can also replicate, each is only able to create one duplicate at a time; he has been seen to produce around forty duplicates before no more would be created. The duplicates think, feel, and act independently, though usually guided by the original. Each tends to manifest one aspect of Madrox' personality, which increases in strength with lengthier separation from the original; these traits have recently become more extreme. Madrox is telepathically and em pathetically linked to his duplicates, suffering severe, potentially fatal, trauma if one dies. If Madrox himself were killed, it is not known whether any existing duplicates would continue to function independently; it is said in theory, that if the original Madrox was killed, that one of his active dupes is capable of taking over as the new original and will assume the dominant abilities and collective personality that the original Madrox had. It is virtually impossible to distinguish the original from the duplicates. His powers have increased during his life. He was once able to create hundreds of dupes by himself. He has even gained better control of his powers, he has learned to prevent his body from producing duplicates, and has even been shown at one time to have duplicated without kinetic impact. Madrox was able to merge himself into the home-dimension of the duplicates, and to came back without kinetic impact from the dupe who absorbed him. ** Duplication Absorption: The original Madrox can absorb them back into himself at will, at the same time absorbing the memories, skills and experiences of the duplicate. The only limit to this power is he can't absorb a dead dupe. ** Duplication Experience Transference: Madrox merges back, he retains memories (albeit somewhat imperfect), knowledge, and experiences of the dupe. Madrox doesn't have to absorb his duplicates to absorb information from them, he automatically absorbs information from any of his dupes if it kills itself. ** Duplication Healing: He also uses merging as a form of healing - Originally, uninjured Madri "shared" the damage when they reemerged (e.g., if an injured dupe merged with an uninjured Madrox, the resulting Madrox had an injury half as severe as the original injury). Now, however, the core Madrox can reabsorb injured or even near-dead dupes without taking on any of their physical injuries at all. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Enhanced Category:Gifted Category:Spies Category:Mutants Category:Max's Brotherhood